1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket equipped with an automotive seat, and particularly to a pocket provided on a back board of a seat back of the seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been widely used a pocket in the seat back of an automotive seat in a car or bass to enable a passenger to contain a magazine, map or some small articles therein. Conventionally, the pocket is provided on the back board of the seat back and formed by a net.
Such net pocket is, however, poor aesthetically in appearance. Further, the net exposes an article therein to view externally, which results in a more poor appearance of the pocket.